If You're Gone
by majiklmoon
Summary: Strictly AU - What happens when Isabelle finally tells Jesse the truth about herself.


If You're Gone
    
    Rating: PG
    
    Disclaimer: I own nothing, Jason Katims and 20th Century Fox own Roswell, 
    
    and If You're Gone was written by Rob Thomas of Matchbox 20. 
    
    I'm just borrowing them for a while.
    
    AN: Posted in response to a fanfic challenge at muses and bunnies 
    
    http://pub57.ezboard.com/bmusesandbunnies
    
    _I think you're already gone._
    
    _I think I'm finally scared now_
    
    _You think I'm weak - But I think you're wrong_
    
    _I think you're already leaving_
    
    _Feels like your hand is on the door_
    
    _I thought this place was an empire_
    
    _But now I'm relaxed - I can't be sure_
    
    My name is Isabelle Evans Ramierz.  I have a terrible secret that I have been hiding from my husband. 
    
     It's not that I didn't want to tell, him, but I couldn't.  I knew if I told him, I'd not only lose him,
    
    but I could put my life and the lives of other people I love in jeopardy.  I love Jesse, and 
    
    I trust him, really I do, so one day, I made the decision to let know my secret.  His reaction 
    
    was just what I expected, first disbelief, then shock and finally anger.  That was when 
    
    he walked out.  I haven't seen him since then.
    
    _I think you're so mean - I think we should try_
    
    _I think I could need - this in my life_
    
    _I think I'm just scared - I think too much_
    
    _I know this is wrong it's a problem I'm dealing_
    
    If that's the way Jesse wants it to be, there isn't anything I can do.  Jesse always said 
    
    I could tell him anything, but he bailed on me at the first sign of trouble. I meant what
    
     I said in my wedding vows, but I guess Jesse really didn't. I know I was wrong, I should 
    
    have been honest from the start, but let's face it, my secret isn't something you can
    
     just sort of work into the conversation.
    
    _If you're gone - maybe it's time to go home_
    
    _There's an awful lot of breathing room_
    
    _But I can hardly move_
    
    _If you're gone - baby you need to come home_
    
    _Cuz there's a little bit of something me_
    
    _In everything in you_
    
    Maybe it's time for me to join the others and figure out a way for us to get 
    
    out of this situation, out of here.  I'm so afraid now.  I don't know where Jesse went, 
    
    or what he is going to do with the information about me.  I thought he loved me, 
    
    but I guess it wasn't enough.
    
    _I bet you're hard to get over_
    
    _I bet the room just won't shine_
    
    _I bet my hands I can stay here___
    
    _I bet you need - more than you mind_
    
    I always thought losing Alex would be the worst and hardest thing I would ever have 
    
    to do.  I loved him, but while it was first love, it wasn't eternal lasting love.  That is what
    
     Jesse and I had, or at least I thought we did.
    
    _I think you're so mean - I think we should try_
    
    _I think I could need - this in my life_
    
    _I think I'm just scared - that I know too much_
    
    _I can't relate and that's a problem _
    
    _I'm feeling_
    
    Jesse wouldn't even give me a chance to explain, to explain it all to him.  All he could 
    
    say was that I lied to him, that I didn't trust him.  I couldn't get him to understand that 
    
    wasn't how it was.  I'd trust him with my life.  I did trust him with my life by telling him.  
    
    Why can't he see that?
    
    _If you're gone - maybe it's time to go home_
    
    _There's an awful lot of breathing room_
    
    _But I can hardly move_
    
    _If you're gone - baby you need to come home_
    
    _cuz there's a little bit of something me_
    
    _In everything in you_
    
    I have to have faith that Jesse wouldn't betray me, or the others.  He loves me, I know
    
     he does, just as I love him.  Wait, what's that noise.  It sounds like police cars.  
    
    A lot of them.  They are coming closer.  Oh no, Jesse couldn't have he wouldn't have
    
     told anyone.  He wouldn't risk my life like that.  Please God, let me be wrong.  Oh no, 
    
    I'm not wrong. They are coming for me.
    
    _I think you're so mean_ - I think we should try
    
    I think I could need - this in my life
    
    I think I'm just scared - do I talk too much
    
    I know it's wrong it's a problem I'm dealing 


End file.
